


Came Here for Love

by inked (paperbacks), paperbacks



Series: Drabble Series [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Party, Pining, Slow Build, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk it took me a really fuckin long time to write this, ish i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/paperbacks
Summary: Don’t wait until he’s gone until you’ve realized what you’ve lost,  Isabelle’s voice echoed in his head. He clenched his eyes tightly, savouring Magnus’ hug, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time.Day 10: Party





	Came Here for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, few things today:
> 
> 1) This is officially my longest fanfic I've ever written with a whopping 2.4k words!! Watch this be my least read fic lmao.
> 
> 2) This is my first time writing a Songfic! I was listening to this song the other day and I thought it would be perfect, so if you'd like to read with audio, [this is the song](https://open.spotify.com/album/22x1g0NEicPMxuEOXlGUw5).
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy ;)

Alec slumped against his couch, sinking into the plush cushions. He let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed his phone, the bright lighting of the screen illuminating his face as he went through his pictures. He smiled absently as he scrolled onto a photo of him grinning widely, clutching onto his best friend whose head was thrown back with laughter.

His heart clenched painfully, his smile fading off his face.

He and Magnus had been best friends for nearly a decade now. They’ve been joint at the hip ever since the start of middle school. They’ve been through each other’s highs, and lows, through thick, and thin no matter what. 

And Alec had irrevocably, and totally fallen in love with him.

He never said anything, of course, at the cost of losing their friendship, he kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t an easy feat, tearing his gaze away every time Magnus' laugh echoed throughout the room, or when a heart-stopping smile painted his lips. Or when purple bruises littered his neck, when he was happy with someone else, that wasn't Alec. 

Now, the high school chapter of their lives was over, and it was time for them to start a new one. 

He remembered when Magnus came rushing up to his locker, tears in his eyes as he showed Alec his acceptance letter into Stanford’s School of Law. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He was beyond happy for him of course, but his face must’ve said otherwise because Magnus pointed it out. Alec explained that he got accepted into Harvard’s English Department and that they’d be on either end of the country.

One thing led to another and soon they were yelling at each other in the middle of the hallway. Magnus had stormed off, leaving his heart in tiny shattered pieces. They haven't spoken since then. 

"You look horrible."

Alec tossed his phone aside, shooting his sister a glare as she waltzed into the room. "What do you want?" He asked as he rubbed a hand over his face.

Isabelle placed her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow, "it's graduation night, why aren't you getting ready for the party?"

He stood up, walking towards the kitchen as he tried to busy himself with something. "Because I'm not going," he replied coolly, pouring himself a glass of water as he leaned against the counter, avoiding eye contact. 

She gave a double take, "what the hell do you mean you're not going?" She tilted her head, trying to catch Alec's attention, "Alec, what do you mean you're not going? You've been looking forward to tonight for ages now, and you've just suddenly changed your mind?"

"Forget it, Izzy," he murmured as he sipped his water, desperately trying to swallow down his nerves.

"It's Magnus, isn't it?" A satisfied look crossed her face as he choked on his water, gasping for air. "You still haven't spoken to each other?" She muttered something condescending under her breath that sounded suspiciously like _men_.

Alec didn't respond. He felt like his heart was being torn all over again, the image of Magnus' hurt face replaying on a constant loop inside his head.

"How long is this going to go on? He's your best friend, Alec.”

“I’m not talking about this,” he said quietly.

He tried pushing past her but she blocked his path. She pulled his arm towards her so he would face her. “No, we are going to talk about this. You’ve been miserable for days now and I know why, you have feelings for him.” Her eyes were fierce, her mouth carved into a persistent frown. 

He reluctantly met her stare, heat churning low in his stomach. “Izzy, you’re being ridiculous. You said it yourself, we’re just friends.” 

She let out a scoff, her tone harsh. “You haven’t been friends in years, Alec and you know that.” Her grip grew tighter around his forearm, “hell, everyone knows that except the both of you.”

He attempted to wriggle out of her firm hold on him, but to no avail. “Why can’t you just admit it?” She pressed.

He met her passionate gaze with his fiery one. “Admit what? Admit that I love him? What the hell is that going to do for me?” He yanked his arm away from her, stepping back slightly. “It’s not going to solve any of my problems because he’s leaving. He’s leaving and he doesn’t love me back, don’t you get that?” She didn’t say a word. “I can’t admit it because I’m going to have this axe hanging over my head for the rest of my life, because I made a fool of myself thinking I would ever be worth loving.”

Isabelle’s mouth parted, her eyes alight with shock.

“There, you got your confession, are you happy now? How did that help? Please, let me know because I’m failing to see any improvement in how I’m feeling right now.”

Alec finished with his cheeks flushed. He was out of breath, his shoulders tense as his chest rose and fell swiftly. He felt guilty for lashing out on her, but it was quickly drowned by the rest of his emotions running red hot under his skin.

His shoulders drooped, exhaustion suddenly setting bone-deep. He let out a shuddering breath as he trekked back to the couch, shutting his eyes as he buried his face in his hands.

Distantly, he heard Isabelle tiptoe towards him. He felt the couch crease next to him and a comforting hand on his arm. 

“Alec,” she said quietly, “Alec look at me.” He lifted his head, slowly meeting her eyes. She smiled sadly, “look, I’m sorry I pushed you. But you need to listen to me, you are worth all the love in the world.” She cupped his face between her palms, stroking his cheekbone softly. “You are worth everything and don’t you dare think otherwise. I know Magnus leaving is hard, but you keeping everything bottled up isn’t going to help either of you, especially yourself. You need to talk to him.” 

Alec opened his mouth to respond but Isabelle shushed him, “you don’t have to tell him you love him unless you really want to, you only say it on your terms. But you’re going to regret not speaking to him before he leaves, and that is what is going to eat you up.”

She pressed a kiss to his hair and he leaned into his sister’s comforting embrace. “Don’t wait until he’s gone until you’ve realized what you’ve lost,” she whispered against his skin, “relationships take effort.” With that, she left Alec alone in silence, leaving him to compose his thoughts.

* * *

The heavy bass of the music echoed through the walls of the party, humming through Alec’s veins. He swallowed the lump in his throat, fidgeting with his hands. He took a quivering breath, summoning every bit of courage he had before opening the doors to the venue.

_ I’m no longer broken hearted, so glad I came here tonight. _

He was met with the sound of blasting melodies hitting his face, and the sound of laughter and shouts of joy filling his ears. Bright lights flashed in front of his eyes, in sync with the music. He scanned through the various heads dancing in the room, praying they’ll meet who they were searching for.

_Baby, you got what I like. _

“Alec!” 

He swivelled around to see who called him, his lips quirking as Isabelle walked towards him with a wide grin on her lipstick painted lips. She stumbled over her feet slightly, falling into Alec’s open arms with grace. “You came!” She cried over the pounding music. She smelled heavily of punch, with the underlying tones of alcohol staining her breath.

“How much punch did you drink?” He shouted.

Isabelle merely gave him a careless shrug, “I don’t know, I lost count at the fourth glass,” she frowned, “or was it the eighth?”

His barely audible sigh was lost in the music, “have you seen Magnus?” He asked, his heart anxiously fluttering in his chest.

She wriggled her eyebrows, a sly smirk coating her cherry red mouth. “Are you finally going to tell him?” She interrupted him before he could respond, “you guys have literally been in love with each other forever, I thought I was going to lose the bet with Simon. And now you guys are going to be really disgustingly cute and have adorable Magnus and Alec babies- “

“Ok, that’s going to be enough punch for you tonight,” he said, interrupting his sister’s drunken rambling. His ears went hot as he ignored the bet comment.

She shrugged again, gesturing far across the room, “anyways, to answer your question, he’s over there by the tables.” 

He jerked his head around, every coherent thought in his head going blank. 

Magnus was sitting at one the pearly, cotton draped tables, speaking with someone across from him. His kohl-rimmed eyes crinkled as he laughed, revealing the layered necklaces sitting at the base of his throat as they glimmered under the flashing of lights. He fiddled with his ear cuff, a habit that Alec noticed when he was upset or nervous. 

His attention drifted away from the person in front of him, his gaze wandering until they met Alec’s. His eyes widened, his lips parting as his hand paused midway.

_ I can see that you’re watching me, come over talk to me, need you to give me a sign. _

Everything zoned out around him- the music, the light’s, the people- everything faded into a dull blur. He was the only thing that mattered, and he always would be.

Magnus was the first to break from contact. He murmured something to the person in front of them and shot them a distant smile before standing up. He straightened his jacket and began to walk towards him. 

It’s as if Alec’s legs were on autopilot. He moved towards the dancefloor, pushing past people as he made his way towards Magnus.

_ I’m so ready to get on it, you follow me, you’ll be fine. _

His pulse increased rapidly, the beating of his heart so loud it drowned out the music, leaving his tattooing heart the only repeating lyric in his head. His nerves felt alive under his skin, thrumming with anxiety and anticipation of what was to come.

_ And I’m in too deep, have I fallen? Without anyone in sight. _

He was scared- God he felt so scared. There was no going back, whatever happened would be his decided fate. He would either leave here with his best friend, or no one at all. He just wanted his best friend back.

_ I want you to reach out. _

He lost his breath as he finally came face to face with him. They stopped inches away from each other, but even then, it was much too far away for Alec’s taste. Neither of them said anything at first, but they had all the time in the world.

“Hi,” Alec said breathlessly, disrupting the moment.

Magnus looked surprised at first, but his face quickly morphed into a tender expression as he gave Alec one of his signature heart-stopping smiles. “Hi,” he replied, his eyes gentle. He hesitated slightly, before extending a ringed hand towards him.

_ This is what we came here for, we came here for love. _

Alec didn’t think twice before intertwining their hands. His mouth went dry as Magnus squeezed reassuringly, the cool metal of his rings anchoring him. He followed Magnus across the room, silently wishing he had some spiked punch before he decided to do this.

They stepped out of the loudness of the party, and into the serene quiet of the night. A cool breeze washed over him, ruffling through his hair. He took a deep breath of the fresh air, exhaling softly as he slowly started to relax. Their hands separated, and he already missed the feeling of Magnus' hand against his.

_ I won’t give, I won’t give it up. _

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same. They paused, stunned, before chuckling softly.

Alec rubbed his hands together. “How- how are you- “ 

“I want my best friend back,” Magnus said, effectively cutting him off. Alec felt his heart ache in his chest. 

“And you’ll always have me,” he said, his voice heavy with emotion. He took a few, tentative steps towards him, before wrapping him in a hug. Magnus draped his arms around his waist, squeezing tightly as he buried his face into Alec’s shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”

_ Don’t wait until he’s gone until you’ve realized what you’ve lost, _Isabelle’s voice echoed in his head. He clenched his eyes tightly, savouring Magnus’ hug, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time.

“I need to tell you something,” he blurted as they pulled away. “And you don’t need to say anything, just listen.” He took a quavering breath before continuing, “You’ve been my best friend for what seems like forever. I know you better than I know myself, and I know that all I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. When you walk into a room, there’s a spark inside of you that lights everything and everyone around you. Seeing you smile is the only thing I’ve ever wanted to see, even if it wasn’t because of me.”

Magnus stared at him with tears in his eyes, his fingers hovering over his parted mouth.

Alec’s eyes softened, his lips quirking fondly. “And I love you, God I love you so much I forget what it’s like to love myself, sometimes. I fell in love with you because you’re wise, and you’re generous, and you’re incredible. You make me feel like I’m worth loving, and it knows no bounds.” 

_I know it’s, I know it’s enough._

He was slightly out of breath by the end of it, but it feels like Atlas’ burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled sadly, leaning to press a kiss to Magnus’ hairline before turning away. 

“Wait,” Magnus whispered, reaching to clutch Alec’s fingers. He tugged at his hand, urging him to face him. He studied Alec for a beat, and with a quick two steps, his lips were pressed against his. 

Kissing Magnus was far better than Alec had ever imagined. The breathy sigh he let out when Alec bit down gently on his bottom lip, the feeling of his supple lips moving against his. The way Magnus tugged at his silky, dark hair, his cool rings pressing against the base of his neck as they sent shivers down his spine.

They pulled apart, gasping faintly as they pressed their foreheads against each other. Magnus laughed under his breath, his eyes shining as he lifted his head slightly.

“I love you too.”

_I came here for love._

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to write this and I still need to write for day 11. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments make my day 10x better <3
> 
> see you tomorrow darlings xx


End file.
